MLPFIM: More Than Friends 2
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Twilight makes good on her promise to give Fluttershy a second date, but she brings Spike and Rarity and even Sweetie Belle along too. Will it be as romantic as Fluttershy was hoping? or once again will friendship get in the way of true love?


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

This is a sequel to More Than Friends which people asked me to write. See, this is why you review fan fics. Give me enough information on what you like and dislike in my fics and I can do better next time. Keep that in mind as you read this, my other fics, or my books.

On a side note I as always encourage MSTs of all my fics.

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: More Than Friends 2

By, Clayton Overstreet

Previously: Under the guise of a friendly reward for saving the universe a couple of times Fluttershy took Twilight Sparkle out on a date. This was revealed to Twilight when Pinkie Pie accidentally crashed in while trying to spy on them. Once she realized what was going on Twilight decided to go with it and after giving Fluttershy a kiss she promised her a second date.

Now

Fluttershy stared at the group in front of her door and blinked. "What are you all doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you because you're my friends and all. I'm just surprised and…"

"I did promise you another date," Twilight said. She had Spike on her back sitting on a folded blanket and holding a large basket that smelled of delicious food. Rarity was standing next to them smiling smugly. Next to her was her sister Sweetie Belle.

"But I thought… well I guess I thought it would just be… you know, the two of us." She looked apologetically at Rarity. "I mean…"

"It's okay," Rarity said. "I understand totally."

"I did some reading on dating in my books," Twilight said. "Because I… well before I came to Ponyville I did not do much besides study so I thought I should try to find out. And it said that sometimes it was a good idea to read up on it. The book said that it was a good idea to bring friends for a double date. If you don't mind."

"No, of course not," Fluttershy said softly, though from the look of things she obviously did mind a little.

"I had to bring my sister along too," Rarity said. "My parents are away and they left me in charge. Besides it's not as if Spike and I are really on a date."

"We're not?" Spike asked a little sadly. Rarity raised an eyebrow at him. He forced a smile. "Well it's still nice to spend time with you Rarity."

"Of course it is," Rarity said haughtily.

"Plus my sister is spying for the rest of your friends so they know what happens on your date," Sweetie said. Rarity stamped on her hoof. "Ow!"

"It's better than having them sneaking around behind bushes," Twilight said. "And after we eat I thought we could go for a walk alone."

Fluttershy smiled at that. "I'd like that."

000

On the walk to the woods Sweetie Belle wasted no time asking awkward questions. "You said that this was a date for Fluttershy and Twilight, right?"

"Yes," Rarity said.

"But they're both fillies." Fluttershy and Twilight both flushed, smiling slightly. "I thought only stallions could date mares! On Applebloom's farm we saw Applejack's dog and it—"

"We know what it did," Rarity said quickly. "You told us all about it at dinner last month. Several times."

"So how come…?"

"Fluttershy dear, do you want to handle this?"

Fluttershy blinked. "Me?"

"You are the one who asked Twilight out in the first place," Spike pointed out.

"Oh well, um, you see Sweetie Belle I… I think Twilight is really pretty and nice and smart and caring and everything." Twilight smiled and looked away blushing even more.

"So are a lot of ponies. Are you scared of boys? Because you're scared of a lot of things."

"No! Not… not like that," Fluttershy said. "I just… some fillies don't feel that way about colts and stallions. Sometimes stallions like other stallions and mares like other mares. Some don't like anybody that way and others can fall in love with more than one pony. It's just how the world works sometimes. It's not always easy and doesn't always go the way someone might think it should, but it's just the way things are and pretending that it isn't does nobody any good."

"Like how my sister likes stallions and Spike likes her?"

"Um, yes…"

She turned to Twilight. "So do you like girls too?"

"I never gave it much thought until Fluttershy took me out the other night," Twilight said. "But when we kissed I got all kinds of butterflies in my stomach and I really liked it so… I think so." She felt something warm brush her side and noticed that Fluttershy was walking close to her. "Oh look, there's a good spot."

It was a small clearing next to a stream on green moss. The sun shown down like a spotlight as Spike hopped off, taking the blanket and basket to set up. He flicked it out into a blue checkered patch and began setting out the food. They gathered together, Fluttershy and Twilight on one side. Rarity sat with her sister between her and Spike. The young dragon was clearly not happy about that, but not surprised either.

They started to talk about their days as they ate. Twilight had been doing a lot of reading as usual and discovering many things about friendship. She had also learned three new spells.

"She can turn invisible, light a fire, and use mirrors to talk to people all over the world," Spike said proudly.

Fluttershy had been working with her animals. "A tiger wandered in with a broken leg and he's recuperating now."

"I know how you stop them from eating each other," Twilight said. "I mean I've seen you wrestle a bear. But how do you feed carnivores if they can't eat the other animals?"

"That's why I keep my chickens," Fluttershy said. "I know it's only natural for them to eat meat, but I can't stand it. So I just feed them eggs and milk until they go back to the wild."

"That seems fair."

Rarity said, "I recently got a commission from Celestia and Luna. They're going to the dragon kingdom next month to speak with their king over some political matters and I was asked to make something for them to wear and a large robe for the dragon's queen."

"We're going with them," Twilight said. "I want to spend some time studying dragons when they live together, not like the ones we get out here who live alone in caves."

"I get to act as an ambassador," Spike said proudly.

"You're leaving?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight turned to her. "Just for a few weeks."

Before she could say anything else Sweetie Belle asked, "So is Spike going to get a dragon girlfriend while he's there?" Everyone turned to look at her. "There are going to be lots ad lots of dragons there, right Spike?"

"I guess," he said uncertainly.

"Too bad," Sweetie Belle said. "I was thinking since my sister didn't want to go out with you I'd ask you."

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

She looked around at them. "Well why not? My sister is always saying how nice and charming Spike is, especially compared to that stuck up stallion she met in Canterlot and a lot of other guys she knows. But she never goes out with him so I thought maybe when I was a little older I'd ask him out. At least I'm not older than he is."

"Uh gee, I never even thought about that… though if you grow up to be anything like your sister you will be really cute."

"Spike!" Rarity said.

"What? He said I'd be cute. Why are you upset?"

Rarity turned and glared at her. "You're too young to even be thinking about this sort of thing!"

Twilight and Fluttershy shared a look and slowly got up while the sisters glared at each other. Spike sent them a "Take me with you" look, but they ignored him and walked softly off into the nearby forest. He was too close to move without catching the sisters' attention.

0o0

Twilight and Fluttershy walked through the forest together, listening to the birds sing in the trees. They came to a small patch of flowers with butterflies fluttering over the petals everywhere in a rainbow of colors.

"Poor Spike," Twilight said. "Relationships are complicated."

"Especially when it's so unusual. But then he is the only dragon really living in Equestria with ponies. All the others are big grown up dragons who come here to be alone with their hordes." A butterfly landed on her nose and she looked at it cross-eyed, a smile on her lips. "Can dragons and ponies even… you know. Have kids? My parents always said that sea ponies for example are why cousin's shouldn't marry. And dragons are so big. So would a dragon and a pony even be able to…?"

"Sure," Twilight said.

Startled Fluttershy turned to look at her, the butterfly flying off her face. "They can?"

"Didn't you see Luna's guards when she came for Nightmare Night? The ones with dragon wings, dragon eyes, and fins instead of manes and tails? And I'm still trying to figure out how, but that same night I swear Pinkie laid an egg identical to the one Spike hatched from."

"Oh! So that's what a dragon and pony baby looks like!" Fluttershy said. "We've all been kind of wondering about that."

"Spike doesn't exactly keep his feelings hidden too well," Twilight admitted. "Even if he thinks he does."

"You're much better at it," Fluttershy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Until Sweetie Belle asked you I had no idea how you felt about our kiss. You seemed like you liked it, but you didn't say anything. I've been wondering."

"Worrying about it?" Twilight smiled as Fluttershy looked down.

"I just… I really love you Twilight. More than anybody in the whole wide world. But I know you might not feel that way about me and I don't want to push…" Her soft voice trailed off and tears glittered in the corners of her eyes.

"Fluttershy look at me." The pegasus looked up. Twilight moved close to her, pressing her side into Fluttershy's so that they could feel each other's hearts beating. Both were pounding away like drums. She flicked her tail up and on the way down it brushed over Fluttershy's flanks like soft feathers and made her shiver, in a very good way. "I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed Fluttershy on her lips.

O0o

Meanwhile back at the Hall of Justice!

Woops, I mean back at the picnic blanket. Spike sat there silently while the two sisters stared at one another.

"Why do you care anyway? Spike isn't your boyfriend!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"That is besides the point!" Rarity said. "You are too young to be thinking about things like that."

"I like to plan ahead. Just because Spike is a dragon you don't think he should date ponies?"

"Yes… no! That's not what I'm worried about."

"It's why you aren't dating him, isn't it?"

"No it isn't!"

"Than why can't I want to date him? He's a dragon so it's not like he'll be too old by then. And you don't love him."

"I do love him!"

"You do?"

"Of course. You think you're the only one who has noticed how nice and sweet and caring Spike is? He can never do enough for anyone, especially me. Sometimes he's falling over himself so much I feel guilty for taking advantage of him."

"Then why don't you ever say it? If I felt that way about someone then I'd tell them."

Rarity shook her head. "It's not that easy. Especially when you don't deserve it. I'm way too self centered to think Spike could be happy with me! He would be totally miserable if I thought for a second I deserved someone like him."

"You really love me?"

The white unicorn froze and then closed her eyes, her lower lip trembling. She had forgotten Spike was there. When she fought with her sister the whole rest of the world tended to fall away. "I… um…" She felt fingers and claws brush her mane and fell silent.

"Sweetie Belle?"

"Um, yes Spike?" She asked quietly.

Rarity wondered what he was going to say. She shuddered under his claws. She could not believe she had just admitted that. What would he say now? She could not imagine him saying that he did not actually love her. Sometimes pretending that she did not know how he felt about her was the hardest part of Rarity's day. She felt guilty ever since she had first ignored him because of her plans to marry some rich handsome pony at the Gala, only to realize what a snob the guy was and how perfect Spike had been despite her own ego.

To tell the truth since then she had somewhat played up her own snobbish behavior so that Spike would realize how stuck up she was and how little she deserved him. Now instead he was probably going to tell Sweetie belle how much he loved Rarity and how he could never possibly…

"Good job! I didn't believe you when you said you could trick her into it, but you were right."

"What?" Rarity said, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Ignoring her outburst Sweetie Belle said, "Oh it was easy. Rarity says all kinds of things without thinking when she fights with me. Especially if I'm trying to argue with her about something she wants."

"Here's the diamond I promised you if this worked." Spike reached into the natural pocket on one of his legs and handed her a large glittering ball of crystal. "Can you go play over there while we talk?"

"Of course. Momma and daddy always send me away like that too when they want to be alone." She giggled and looked at her sister. Then she dropped the diamond and moved it like a ball with her hoof.

"You… you…" Rarity stuttered. "You manipulative reptile! You cold blooded serpent! I can't believe you tricked me!"

Spike smirked. "I'm a dragon. We're supposed to do things like that. If there is something I want I'm supposed to take it. It's how we work."

She turned up her nose. "Huh! I just misspoke. I didn't mean any of…" Spike, hand still holding her mane, kissed her. She was startled at first, but then let out a tiny moan as his forked tongue slid into her mouth, her eyes closing.

As he kissed her he swelled up, growing by the moment until he was suddenly two or three times bigger than Rarity. His hand moved down caressing her back and then ran through her soft tail, tugging softly. Finally they broke and Rarity stared at him.

"What happened to you?"

He smiled. "It's that whole hoarding thing. I took you so you're mine and I grew."

"Yours? What makes you think I belong to anyone? I'm not some thing that you can just own!"

Spike opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Sweetie Belle called out from down by the stream, "Rarity stop being dumb and just kiss him!"

"Shut up!" She called back. Then she and Spike both smiled, looking into one another's eyes. "This is a mistake. You know it'll never work out."

"Well it is a little lame that you still live with your parents," Spike said in an offhand way. "But I can over look it."

"Spike…"

"What?" He asked.

Rarity stared at him. There were a dozen reasons not to do this. Spike was a dragon and she was a pony. The fact that they were different species aside, Spike was going to live for ever. Dragons were immortal. Ponies weren't, for the most part. He would still be young when she was old and dying.

Then there were ponies out there who would have a huge problem with them just being together. How would Rarity's own parents and customer's feel about it?

Not to mention the sheer physical parts of any male-female relationship. Here Spike was now huge, dwarfing even Big Macintosh. A full grown dragon… Rarity had seen several and the size of them made even the largest house in town look small. Spike had once grown large enough to hold her in the tip of his tail like a tiny doll. She could just imagine…

"Rarity?"

"To heck with it. Kiss me you fool!" She kissed Spike and before she closed her eyes again she saw him almost melt, falling limply in front of her like a love struck puppy, barely keeping his head up to continue kissing her.

"Ew!" Sweetie Belle teased playfully from nearby. Rarity opened one eye to shoot her a threatening look, but just as quickly forgot everything else but the pounding of her own heart in her ears as Spike ran his claws up and down her back.

00o

Fluttershy and Twilight made their way back to the clearing some time later. Time had passed and they had found things to do that were, frankly, nobody else's business. Though one might speculate by their satisfied grins and the leaves and twigs and flower petals in their manes that it had been both satisfying and rather energetic.

They were both lost in each other's eyes and leaning together when they finally looked up and saw the blanket. Sweetie Belle was using her diamond to play with rainbows. But what caught their eye was the other couple.

Spike, grown to big but not gigantic proportions, sat against a tree with Rarity's head on his lap. He had already braided her tail and was currently working on her mane. His claws were brushing gently through it every now and then, letting the silk smooth strands brush through his fingers. Sometimes he would run his hand down her body and over her flanks, making her ears and tail twitch.

At the sound of their hooves Rarity's eyes opened and she looked at them, daring them to say anything. "Yes?"

Twilight and Fluttershy both smiled at each other, knowingly. Fluttershy said, "Congratulations."

"You know what this means don't you?" Twilight said.

"That I need a bigger bed?" Spike asked.

"True, but I was thinking that now it's our turn to tell everyone about you two like when you spied on our first date."

"What?" Rarity stood up. "You wouldn't!"

Turning she said to Fluttershy, "Race you to Applejack's farm."

"I know a shortcut!" Sweetie Belle said. "Follow me!" The three of them turned and galloped off.

"Come back here!" Rarity cried, running after them.

Spike watched them go and smiled to himself. Looking down at his claws, which still had some strands of pony hair in them, he looked down at himself and then around at the peaceful forest. :"This was a good day." Reaching into his natural pocket he pulled out a scroll and a pen.

Oo0

In her castle a green flash and a scroll appeared in front of Celestia. She smiled and unrolled it, reading carefully.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that it can be okay to consider someone yours only. Being jealous and possessive can be bad when taken too far or when the other person does not feel the same way, but it is not wrong to want something like that for yourself or if you know that the other person feels the same way about you. Feeling too much that you have to share someone or something so amazing with everyone to be fair to them and others can mean giving up what you want and that means you can never have it yourself. In a way being selfish and keeping the most perfect person in the world for yourself so that nobody else can have them is what life and love are all about as long as you don't smother them: My friends, my family, my love… it can't be wrong not to want to share something like that because then it would be less rare and special. Friends can't be what that one special person can to you. It doesn't mean that you can not share other things with other people you love and care about them in other ways, but some things mean more than friendship." It was signed by Spike.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

Celestia looked up and realized her sister had been there for a while. She blinked away her tears. "I'm fine." She paused. "Luna you know that I love you right?"

"Of course," she said. "You're my sister. Nobody can get between that." She smiled. "You're not still on that whole moon thing? I thought we forgave each other for that."

"No, you're right. You're my sister. That makes us more than friends." She nuzzled her sister's nose. "Come on, let's go out and get some icecream."

"Certainly sister," Luna said, slightly confused.

(Just to tie it all together you can find out how Spike and Rarity's relationship goes in the long run in my My Little Pony Fic: Friends That Were.)

Author's Rant

A few years ago I learned of the only scientific definition of evil: "You can't ignore it."

Someone suggested that the previous More Than Friends fic should be rated teen. Since there was nothing in it besides one chaste kiss, which even the show itself gets away with, the only reason I can think that someone would suggest that is because two girls (fillies/mares) were kissing.

If you can have a fic or kid's show where a guy and girl kiss then you can't get all high and mighty because they're gay or something.

Me, I'm straight (or a male lesbian if you prefer) and two guys do nothing for me. Which is why I don't write about them. I enjoy pretty girls as a couple, even if in this case they are little ponies. Doesn't mean I want to date a horse (which is legal in some states, and recently prosecuted in others) or expect pretty lesbians to come to me and ask me to join in. It's just something I enjoy and find romantic, sexy, etc.

It is my belief that we do not move forward on such issues as a people by trying to hide it, deny it, OR accept it. No, the way forward is and has always been apathy. Human beings do not accept anything. Being too nice about such things can in a way, be just as bigoted as hating it for no reason. It's best just to ignore it unless it has to do with you.

When I walk down the street and see someone with a different skin color than me, wearing a different religious symbol, holding hands with their lover (who or whatever they may be), or with any other differences I do not accept them for who they are. I honestly don't care one way or the other. Five minutes later you can bet I probably won't remember them. And that is the way it should be.

As for the religious angle, there's an old saying. "If you want to make a god laugh, tell them 'your' plans." If you truly have faith in an all powerful deity then you have to admit that things are the way they're supposed to be, or they wouldn't be. If for example Celestia did not want gay ponies in Equestria, she'd send them to the moon or the sun or seal them away in stone or something, right? So just trot long and mind your own business.


End file.
